Lost Love, Memories, and Regrets
by You'll Be The Death Of Me
Summary: Deidara/OC. When Deidara is forced to go on a mission in Iwagakure, will he be able to stay focused, or will his past come back to haunt him? Rated T for now for violence, language, etc., etc.


Deidara stared down at the village. It had been years since he had been back here…back home. A familiar ache returned to his chest as he began to move closer. She was here; Deidara knew she was…and he also knew…

…he should've never agreed to go back to Iwagakure.

* * *

Sasori knew from the second Deidara had showed up that something was bugging him. After years of being the blonde's partner, he knew when something was bugging the terrorist…and something was definitely wrong. Madara had obviously noticed too, judging from the way the masked man was turned looking at Deidara. He mumbled something to the agitated boy, though Sasori couldn't pick up what it was. What Deidara snapped back at the Uchiha just made his agitation plain for everyone to see.

"What's it to you?! It's none of _your _damned business, leader or not!!!" Deidara spun around and stalked off in the opposite direction. "I should _never _have back here…" he muttered, barely loud enough for Sasori to hear.

All eyes went back to Madara, who was still standing where Deidara had left him, staring (or at least Sasori thought he was staring) after his former partner. "…" the masked man stood for a second longer, then walked away slowly.

"Man, I knew things were rough between Deidara and To- er,_ Madara_, but I didn't think they were _that_ bad!" Hidan hissed, stating what everyone seemed to be thinking. Well, most everyone, anyways. "This is about more than that…" Itachi stated, his voice cool and unconcerned, though his dark eyes showed a spark of confusion and pondering. Kakuzu nodded in agreement, while Kisame simply pressed his lips into a thin line. "…it's about more than that," Sasori said quietly. His eyes wandered after Deidara, though the man was no longer visible. "There's something in this village…that he didn't want to come back to…"

Hidan snorted. "And what would that be?"

"…memories."

* * *

_They may as well know _why _I didn't want to ever come back to this place…_Deidara inwardly sighed. Walking forward, he stayed in the shadows. Surprise crossed everyone in the clearings faces, even Itachi's. Sasori was looking straight at him, his eyes, which were normally emotionless, held something in their violet depths…Deidara recognized after a moment.

It was sympathy. Deidara looked away, his aggravation steadily growing stronger. _I don't want your damned sympathy!! _he shouted at them inwardly. _You can keep it for someone who deserves it!!!_ The blonde realized quickly that Hidan, the bastard that he was, was smirking.

"Memories? You're afraid of _memories_?!" the silver-haired man laughed harshly. "And here I thought you were a pussy before!!! No wonder you lost to that Uchiha boy!!! You're completely weak!!"

…at that moment, everything broke free, like water released from a dam.

* * *

Hidan had absolutely _no _clue what had hit him. It felt as if a boulder had went smashing into him…as he slowly became more aware of what was going on, he realized it wasn't far from the truth.

"Deidara!!! What's wrong with you?!?!" he heard Kisame yell. "You could've killed him!!" Kakuzu added, his voice equally as loud. "The bastard deserves it!! Calling me a pussy!!! He's one to talk!!!" Hidan realized immediately what had hit him; a pissed-off Deidara. Groaning, he sat up, his head still spinning from the blow.

When he could see straight, Hidan looked up to see Kisame and Kakuzu standing between him and the blonde. Deidara's blue eyes were ablaze with a very strong emotion, something close to anguish. Hidan returned the glare, though it made his head throb, sending waves of pain through his body.

Still fuming, Deidara spun around and disappeared, again, into the brush and bracken. "Ugh," Hidan moaned. "Stupid terrorist…why'd he have to fucking bomb me?!" Kisame and Kakuzu exchanged glances, and Sasori and Itachi did the same. "What?!" the silver-haired man snapped, only to wince in pain. Sasori answered him.

"Deidara didn't bomb you…he rammed you with his shoulder."

* * *

Deidara didn't know how far he'd ran, but all he did know was that he couldn't go back there…not yet, anyways. He had to see…he had to see if…maybe…he could find her. _I know this is dangerous…but…_ His face was pale and grim, yet determined. _I _have _to see her…just one more time…_

_

* * *

  
_

The closer he got, the faster Deidara's heart pounded. _B-thump, b-thump, b-thump, b-thump_, a steady cadence drumming in his chest. The familiar ache grew stronger, tightening and tugging, threatening to rip his chest apart from the inside out. Deidara stopped near the edge of a clearing, hiding in the wooded area of cliffs that surrounded it. He looked down and scanned the group of shinobi before him. His blue eyes fixed on one kunoichi in particular. The blonde grabbed his chest, the pain becoming more and more powerful. The pretty young kunoichi turned around and seemed to look up at him, her blue eyes sparkling and her brown hair being blown by the gentle breeze.

At that moment he realized what the ripping in his chest was; it was longing. Deidara narrowed his eyes, his chest ready to burst as he continued to look down at the girl.

"…_Bijutsu…"_


End file.
